Infinity Vendor
The Infinity Vendor, who calls himself "Ol' McVendy", is a powerful time anomaly captured by the Time Police and general eldritchly powerful being. Once a normal human being, he eventually passed by his signature vending machine with a 1995 written across it. This sparked his epithet, causing him to become mad with power. Refusing to accept the changing time around him, he would deny that the date had changed, going so far as to kill anyone that dared to say it wasn't 1995. He was eventually noticed by the Time Police, who captured him and his vending machine in some closed time. However, through continuous exposure to the Infinity Vendor the time cops managing him had their memories reset to what they were in 1995, causing them to forget that he even existed. They later built the Valeria Complex on top of the Infinity Vendor's original containment cell. Powers Infinity Vendor naturally changes time around him. He innately turns the current date to that of its 1995 equivalent, making all forms of time-telling devices and powers determining that it is such. As said in his backstory, overexposure to him will erase all memories made after the year 1995. He can also temporally lock all things moving between his aura of 1995 and the outside multiverse. This both acts to stop dimensional travel outside of his cell, as well as block even forms of communication. When Rave attempted to gain information from her patron god about Infinity Vendor, the message was intercepted and corrupted to only be the word "1995" repeated over and over. What might be his most scary power is his ability to negate the sacred act of natural 20s being critical successes. Instead, that honor was replaced with the numbers 19, 9, and 5. Rolling a natural 95 would also work, although this is virtually impossible. Infinity Vendor can channel his epithet to both teleport and create effects based off of things he remembers from 1995. It's unknown if his blabber is what truly happened all along, or if he is retroactively altering the year 1995 so said events happened. However, much of Infinity Vendor's power comes through the usage of his trademark 1995 vending machines. These can produce various perfectly aged sodas for $19.95, obviously. However, by channeling his epithet through them the vending machines become so much more. He can spin them with extreme rotational power to use them as weapons, as well as shrink people down to the size and shape of paper to transmit through the vending machine system, dealing damage and causing the target to pop out from another 1995 vending machine. Most importantly, as long as an operating and functional 1995 vending machine is within his vicinity, Infinity Vendor is completely invincible to all attacks. This even applies to critical hits. This helps to make up for his lack of actual stamina. It is implied that Infinity Vendor has some method of creating more 1995 vending machines, as he was originally locked away only with the one. However, this property of his powers is still unknown. It should also be noted that Infinity Vendor's vending machines only function on the specific vending machine with the correct 1995 decal from that year. All other vending machines are worthless to him. OUTCLASS - Avengers: Infinity Vendor The Infinity Vendor is able to channel his power to create a special vending machine, specifically the 1995 Infinity Vending Machine. This special machine is much physically stronger than his others, and has one thousand nine hundred and ninety five infinity sodas within it. This gives it power over Space, Reality, Time, Power, Soul, and Mind, which he mostly utilizes to repair broken 1995 vending machines. OVERCLASS - Only McVendy, Master of All Four Vending Machines (1995, 1995, 1995 and 1995) could stop them, but when the year needed him most...He Vanished Infinity Vendor is able to channel raw elemental energy into four 1995 vending machines, returning them to their mint condition and imbuing each of them a different elemental power between Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. He can command these 1995 vending machines to attack his opposition. INFINITY∞CLASS - Peak Epithet Performance in the Form of 1995 Unlike other characters, Infinity Vendor can go beyond the traditional Class 3, going up to a number beyond infinity when reaching 1995 proficiency. This gives him access to his Infinity∞Class, which allows him to functionally use and combine his Outclass and Overclass into one ultimate 1995 vending machine, which has mastery over all four elements and can bend the elements of reality at near omnipotent efficiency. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 45 The Infinity Vendor was foreshadowed by an old 1995 vending machine in the DBA Lobby, whose front was dirty and rusted over. This obscured the decal to the other players. Various players drank from the machine, getting inflicted with random curse effects. - Episode 46 The Infinity Vendor was foreshadowed by the same 1995 vending machine in the DBA Lobby from a previous match. - Episode 48 The Infinity Vendor was foreshadowed by a 1995 vending machine within Hotline's shop at Charles Cheese's amusement park. - Episode 49 The Infinity Vendor was foreshadowed by the same 1995 vending machine in the DBA Lobby from a previous match. - Episode 50 The Infinity Vendor was foreshadowed by the same 1995 vending machine in the DBA Lobby from the previous match. - Episode 51 The Infinity Vendor was foreshadowed throughout the episode. At first it was through another rusted over 1995 vending machine materializing from the sky, landing where Hearer's previous epithet dampening device was. Whether attracted throughout spacetime or constructed as an active attempt to break Infinity Vendor out of his shackles, it was indeed some scary foreshadowing. Various other destroyed 1995 vending machines were found throughout the complex with seemingly no explanation. At some point, a version of Valeria that acted as the leader of Norkakyo's squadron in the Stand Assassins in another universe appeared briefly to give a warning to the other players: "As the world shifts, the apocalypse will arrive, when the clock strikes the first hour of ___." The blank at the end appeared as a smudged out series of numbers, which were originally 1995 but were removed due to unknown influences. Valeria then teleported to what looked like a vault. Later the party ran into what looked like the same vault they saw through Kakyoin Valeria's portal, next to her Emerald Splash hat pin. While a four digit password was needed to unlock the vault, the players instead used some liquid thermite from a previous map to blow through. The password is still unknown. Within the vault the players found the Infinity Vendor, who through a natural 20 was able to completely obliterate the Kakyoin Valeria for saying it wasn't 1995. While at first it seemed like the players could avoid a conflict with Infinity Vendor, Tristan shared some less than optimal SunnyD with him. This caused Infinity Vendor to see this act as an insult upon the year 1995, deciding to kill him immediately. The party jumped to defend him, leading to their conflict. Tristan was able to use his once per combat to break a rule in the Anime Campaign system, giving everyone with 20 or more proficiency their Outclass early. This let the players decimate the many 1995 vending machines around the arena at a shockingly fast speed. Eventually, after exhausting all options, Infinity Vendor gained a glitch effect from Sen'ler to gain the kit of a single other person from DBA. He ended up choosing Rave, attempting to use her ability Domino Effect to boost his own effects. However, he crit failed, meaning that once his final 1995 vending machine was destroyed he would be destroyed with equal force. This led to him being completely decimated, having all of the 1995 collapse in on itself into an infinitely small pocket dimension of pure 1995. Retnue then used his power to freeze the exit to the dimension shut with a natural 19, linking the lock to the act of 1995 itself. This meant that the only way for the Infinity Vendor to ever escape would be to forsake the very nature of 1995 and make the number 19 no longer a crit, therefore locking him away forever using his own hubris. Trivia * The Infinity Vendor was based off of a random image that DarkStar and Sylv found of an old game, involving a man standing in front of a 1995 vending machine of virtually the same design as the ones used for Infinity Vendor. No, this doesn't really make sense. * If the players had rolled a 1995 when drinking the sodas from the 1995 vending machine during Episode 45, that player would've been directly warped to the Infinity Vender's boss arena for a fight. * The 1995 vending machines likely have appeared in multiple episodes since 51, but since the foreshadowing has already payed off they will not be recorded on this page. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters